


Dancing in Shadows

by stacy_l



Series: Colopatiron [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in December 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2006.

Jack watched his best friend closely smiling as he slowly opened his eyes. He waited in silence frozen in place, unsure of how Daniel would behave. The moment his friend opened his eyes he stared blankly ahead of him licking his too dry lips before softly uttering, “Light…” and again closing his eyes, squeezing them shut as he mumbled a quiet, “Why” to the air. Jack chose that moment to speak, “Daniel? Daniel?”

He watched as his friend smiled briefly, a ghost of a smile, before muttering, “Visiting me too, Jack? Hmm, nice, that’s nice…”

His friend fell silent moaning before tossing his head restlessly to the side before fixing fever-glazed eyes on him and saying, “Miss you.”

“Miss you too, Daniel, I missed you too.”

“Hmm forgot me…you forgot me Jack…”

“No. No I didn’t, Daniel. No I didn’t. I’m here. I came for you.”

Again a soft brief smile lit Daniel’s lips before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

Licking his lips again Daniel shifted slightly tossing his head restlessly in the opposite direction he had before and managing, “Fading Jack…hmm, fading away…”

“No you’re not, Daniel. No you’re not.”

Nodding his head slightly Daniel continued forcing out, “Forgot me. Left me behind, Jack, left me to die…”

“No, Daniel, no…”

“Don’t blame you…not coming… Didn’t know, you didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what, Daniel?”

“That m…alive…”

Again Daniel attempted to shift while pushing his forehead into the pillow his head was resting on before releasing a quiet drawn out whimper, sighing as he managed, “I’m…hot, so hot Jack. Cool down…want…cold… Please Jack…turn off heat…I'm cold, so cold. Please?”

Again Daniel began to toss and turn restlessly. Quickly finding that he could do little he humphed before settling, again opening his eyes as he locked gazes with Jack before they slid shut again. Several seconds ticked by before Daniel muttered, “Came…glad came…miss you, Jack. Miss you…”

“Daniel I’m here. I came for you. I’m here.”

As Daniel turned fever-laden eyes his way Jack swallowed hard noting the distinct bruises that now marred his friend’s too pale face, clashing with the flush red hue of fever burned cheeks. He was afraid to touch the man. He was afraid that if he touched Daniel now he’d shatter, but he also knew that Daniel needed reassurance. He needed to feel his presence, to FEEL him.

As Jack reached out to gently cup Daniel’s cheek he saw the fear flash in Daniel’s eyes, saw his nervousness, his trepidation and softly informed, “I’m here, Daniel. This is real. This is happening. I found you and now I’m taking you home.”

“Home? I don’t…”

“You don’t believe me. I know. I understand that Daniel, believe me I do.”

Reaching out but not touching Daniel managed a hoarse, “Are you really here, Jack, or are you…up here?” indicating his head with a soft tap.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment:
> 
> Nightfall


End file.
